


sweet red jam

by kurasio



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 還好看嗎？李東赫摟著他的肩膀問。我總覺得好像到不適合的年紀了，可穿上去又覺得好像還可以。小孩擺弄著裙擺的荷葉邊，分開蜜色的腿好讓自己能穩穩坐在他的腿上。我覺得挺好看的，鄭在玹漫不經心地用拇指摩挲著李東赫漂亮的脖子。......東淑短髮也可愛，長高了也好看。





	sweet red jam

**Author's Note:**

> 玹燦pwp（女裝）

他聽見了房裡的躁動，安靜地推開房門才發現李東赫在跟那件久違的紅色圓點洋裝纏鬥著。他已經長成了青少年的身體，洋裝裙擺蓋不住大腿根，露出修長的雙腿赤腳踩在地上。鄭在玹沒有喊他，就站在門口看著他試圖拉上背後的拉鍊卻無法順利搆著，李東赫往後轉著漂亮的頸子，瞟到他站在那也不失措，只是用平常撒嬌的方式說哥幫我一下。

你怎麼就找到這件來穿了，鄭在玹走向他，從正面將他摟進懷裡，才伸手從李東赫的後腰摸了上去。他找到拉鏈頭，倒也不急著幫他拉起，手指就滑進了衣料裡頭摸上小麥色的背肌。李東赫顫了下，埋在他胸口含糊地說了什麼也不像是抗議，鄭在玹拉過一旁的椅子坐下，將小孩托上他的大腿坐著。還好看嗎？李東赫摟著他的肩膀問。我總覺得好像到不適合的年紀了，可穿上去又覺得好像還可以。小孩擺弄著裙擺的荷葉邊，分開蜜色的腿好讓自己能穩穩坐在他的腿上。我覺得挺好看的，鄭在玹漫不經心地用拇指摩挲著李東赫漂亮的脖子。......東淑短髮也可愛，長高了也好看。

啊，哥......，李東赫在他腿上扭動，底褲裡頭的東西若有似無地蹭上他的大腿，鄭在玹索性將他拉得更靠近自己，雙手固定在他裸露的大腿上，在頸側輕輕地啄吻。自己抓著裙子好嗎？他低聲問，李東赫閉上雙眼嗚咽了一聲，還是乖乖照做。

鄭在玹勾下了白色底褲，半抬的性器就彈了出來，被他握在手裡的時候李東赫下意識要夾緊大腿，卻只是更密合地貼在他的腿上。他搓弄著可愛的小東西，前端顫抖著滲出濕潤的體液，李東赫繃直了背部，扯著裙擺的雙手懸在腰際，修長的頸子仰了起來無聲地張開了嘴唇。他的另一隻手伸進開著的後衣片裡從柔軟的肚腹向胸口摸，找到乳尖用指頭捏住。李東赫扭著身體，不知是要躲還是將自己更完整地送上，乾脆整個人癱在他身上任由擺佈。哥、不要弄那裡，李東赫在他將指節叩弄向會陰的軟肉時咬起嘴唇，發出了蜂蜜一樣糊成不行的呻吟。

鄭在玹捧起他的臀，將沾滿黏糊體液的手指伸向後面的穴口，李東赫一被碰觸就想躲，偏偏又被實實按在胸腹上，挺著後腰無處可逃。他慢慢地揉了幾圈，將一截手指戳了進去，李東赫緊得不像能容納任何東西，骨盆也窄，兩條腿晃著就開始打顫。鄭在玹讓他轉過來趴在自己身上，趁勢將整隻手指按了進去。李東赫短促地叫了一聲，比起疼痛更像是驚嚇，他緩慢地轉動著手指，在李東赫的喘息變得平息時又送進第二隻指頭。攪動的水聲和甜膩的呻吟很是煽惑，鄭在玹褲檔裡的東西硬得可以，李東赫只管摟著他的脖子將破碎的吐息打在他的耳際。他側過頭找他的嘴唇，把那些引人犯罪的嗚咽通通用舌頭捲進自己嘴裡，剩下模糊的鼻音。

......在玹、在玹哥，可以了，李東赫用貓一樣小的音量喊他，一邊伸手按向他的胯間。鄭在玹將嘴唇印在他喉上的痣安撫著，摟著他在椅子上轉了半圈從抽屜拿套。李東赫不是安分的主，還沒等他拆開包裝雙手就已經環了上來，他順著小孩的意讓他幫著戴上，才又把人撈了回來。他讓李東赫自己跪上來，前端才湊在穴口他又纏人索吻，小孩聽話地送上嘴唇時鄭在玹無預警地戳了進去，撐在他肩上的雙手捏進了肉裡，但沒有被緊緊包覆在通道裡的感覺來得強烈。李東赫伸長了頸子大口呼吸，他拍撫著他的背，等小孩稍微適應了以後才又按著小小的髖骨往內頂。紅色洋裝的裙擺捲在腰間，上衣滑脫在上臂露出了大片的胸口，他抱著李東赫的臀肉開始抽送，黏糊的呻吟又溢散開來。頂得太深的時候李東赫就像觸電一樣顫抖，鄭在玹沒有錯過細微的反應，開始朝那個點狠狠抽插。

喜歡這樣嗎？東赫、喜歡這樣給哥哥操嗎？鄭在玹溫柔地問。李東赫下意識地想要搖頭，卻又被頂進來的性器弄得說不出話。喜歡、喜歡在玹哥......李東赫啜泣著說，喜歡在玹哥操我。

鄭在玹笑了起來，親親他的鼻頭。

哥也喜歡你。

他將人抱到床上，把兩條腿拉起來環在自己的腰上，抬著髖骨又開始活塞運動，李東赫體力耗得很快，只能軟綿綿地躺在那裡任由鄭在玹將他的下半身懸在空中，在碩大的陰莖頂得太深的時候被快感逼得弓起身體。鄭在玹讓他自己圈住陰莖，射的時候要說喔，說著又在胸前親了一口，隨即又開始了兇猛的進攻。

李東赫張開了嘴，發出自己也不知道的聲音，強烈的射精感來臨之前他覺得小腿就要抽筋，蜷起了腳趾頭哭哼著射了自己一身。可是鄭在玹沒有放過他，他繼續抽插著，囊袋拍在他的臀肉上發出了羞恥的聲響，直到鄭在玹悶著聲音釋放。鄭在玹的汗滴落在他的臉上，他伸手要抹，又被扣住了手腕親吻，不知道誰比誰甜。

被趕去洗澡的時候李東赫還不情願地挪動著酸軟的肌肉，他聽到鄭在玹戲謔地笑，又趴在浴室門口露出疑惑的眼神。

鄭在玹故作困擾地說，怎麼辦呢，洋裝都被東赫的弄得好髒。李東赫翻了個白眼，用才被折騰過的嗓子擠出假笑。

那哥得買新裙子給我穿了，記得買牢固點的。

  
  



End file.
